The present invention relates to windshield wiping apparatus and more particularly to a detachable windshield wiper assembly for a helmet having a front visor.
Windshield wipers for eyeglasses or goggles have been known heretofore. Such wiper assemblies have included a miniaturized motor, either electrical or mechanical, gearing, and a wiper arm operatively connected to the gearing. There has been need for a windshield wiping device for use with a helmet such as the safety helmet worn by a motorcyclist which can be fixedly secured from the helmet so that such device can be employed in association with the helmet only in times of inclement weather.